The Pet
by Avina Garamond
Summary: Sephiroth does not like the ideas of human slavery. Yet to save a pet's life, would he buy him? Rated T for language unfortunately. AU! Tiny little crossover towards the end with Vampire Game and Kingdom Hearts.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sephiroth, Vincent, any part of FFVII except one copy of the game and some merchandise. I do own the plot line of this story. Rawr.

The Pet

By: Avina Garamond

Sephiroth walked through the alleys. This was his shortcut home after spending an entire day protesting at the Capitol building's steps. He kicked a can, angry that the stupid government wanted to legalize human slavery. So they weren't called slaves – they were called pets. They were human beings who were not deemed good enough to continue the human race, were neutered, and sold off as pets. Imagine, a human being as a pet. That was... sick.

And the protesters were fighting a losing battle at that. Sephiroth didn't want to admit it, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was true. Human beings deserved to be treated like human beings.

Dimly, he heard noises coming from another alley. That's odd... no one used these alleys. Not even robbers and homicidal lunatics and drug dealers. Well... that may be because of the security cameras around every corner, but in the deep dark of the alleys, there were no security cameras. And they were still abandoned. After a moment's hesitation, Sephiroth decided to head towards the noise.

What he saw sickened him. There was an abandoned basketball court amidst the dirty buildings and there, a little stage was set up. Chairs sat in what used to be neat rows, and in those chairs sat filthy little mongrels who watched the stage greedily. And on the stage, was a short, rather beefy man who held a leash. And on the leash... was a person.

They were getting a head start on owning pets it seemed. The man announced the starting bid at twenty five cents. Sephiroth flinched. They were auctioning humans for pennies. The audience jumped to the call.

"25 cents! 30 cents! Going once! 50 cents! Going once! One dollar! Two dollars! Three dollars! Going once! Going twice! Five dollars! Going once! Going twice! Sold, to the master in the back!"

The man walked on stage and yanked the pet towards him. The person on the leash stumbled and fell, and got up again to follow his new master. The audience laughed at the man, thinking he got a useless pet for five dollars. He should have saved his money.

Sephiroth watched the auction, in disgust. But he could not tear his eyes away from it either. He told himself he should call the police – pets were not yet legalized. They could still get busted. But his hands wouldn't reach for his cellphone. He just stood still... and watched.

The pets went quickly. The most a pet was bought for was eleven dollars. It was apparent why. The pet was busty female with a rather lost look in her eyes. The pets sold were male and female, and the masters were also male and female. There was one difference between the pets and the masters. The pets were obviously weaker. They looked mentally incompetent, or they looked genetically inferior, or they seemed to be beaten submission into them, or they looked just plain weak.

A new pet was dragged on stage. Literally. The beefy man tugged on the leash, and a very thin, very weak man was on all fours, trying to crawl as fast as the man tugging him was walking. It didn't quite work, and his limbs fell from under him and he fell flat on his face. The auctioneer kept walking, dragging the body behind him by the neck.

Sephiroth cringed. This was a terrible way to treat a human being. He watched the little figure's chest heave for air. He felt sorry for it. It lifted itself up a little, but could not raise itself from a seated position and leaned heavily on his shaking arms. He swept a lock of long raven hair from his eyes, having them flash into the audience for a split second before the stubborn lock of hair flopped back into his face.

The audience gasped unanimously. The man's eyes were red. Blood red. The auctioneer started the bidding.

"OK, this little pet may not look like much, but he's the best damn pet you could have when you're feeling lonely. He's great in bed, willing for anything, and his pretty mouth can do a pretty job. We'll start the bidding at 25 cents. 25 cents. Anyone? 25 cents. Aw, c'mon people. If you were startled by his little rubies, you should see them shining in bed. They'll fuel your lust and desire, guaranteed. 25 cents. Come one people. 10 cents! 10 cents anyone? If you don't buy him, I'll have to kill him. Come on! 5 cents! A slimy nickel! That's less that what I bought him for. Come on!"

"Twenty dollars."

The audience twirled in their seats, trying to find the madman who bid so much.

Sephiroth walked onto the stage, a twenty in hand.

"Its a disgrace to treat a human being this way. Here's a twenty, and I'll take him off your hands."

"You're mad," the auctioneer said. He took the twenty happily enough though, and even looked at it in the dim light of the only street lamp to see if it was genuine. He handed the leash to Sephiroth.

"He's all yours." Sephiroth dropped the leash, and picked the man up. He weighed nothing. The ruby eyes flicked to his face and lowered again. Twin tears dripped out of his eyes as he accepted his fate.

Sephiroth carried him to his apartment. The first thing he did was throw away the rags his pet wore and gave him a bath. The man couldn't even stand, and was exhausted after just spending a few seconds on his feet while Sephiroth undid his pants. He nearly collapsed on the floor, if it hadn't been for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth shampooed the man's hair three times until he finally was happy that it was clean. The first time he washed his hair, the tub was all of a sudden filled with brown water, and little grubs. Sephiroth told himself to remember to buy some sort of lice killing shampoo. He also used a rather rough sponge to scrub Vincent's skin. He nearly rubbed it raw until he was happy that it was clean. The man looked miserable. Sephiroth rubbed some conditioner into his hair, knowing it would be impossible to get rid of the tangles otherwise. He started combing his hair with his fingers, trying to get rid of the worst of them now.

After over an hour washing the man, the man looked like a prune, and Sephiroth's fingers were pruning as well. But the man looked less of a mess, and the water started to run clear again. What little water there was left. The boiler no longer provided Sephiroth with hot water and the man in his arms was shivering so he rinsed him off a final time and drained the tub. He took a towel from the towel rack and spread it on the sink. He lifted up the man from the tub and sat him down on the towel. He used another towel, his largest and softest, and dried him, quickly and efficiently. He wrapped the man in the towel, wanting him to be warm.

He rummaged in the cabinet for some utensils and spread them on the counter. First he took the q-tips and carefully cleaned the ear wax from the man's ears. This got rid of six double ended q-tips. Next he cut the man's fingernails into less lethal, unchipped form. He clipped his toe nails too. After that, he took a sharp ended nail file, and cleaned the grit from under the man's fingernails and toenails. He washed his hands and took a brush in his hand, dreading the mop of hair before him.

It took fifteen minutes, and his brush was full of tangled black hair. But the man before him had clean, sleek, carefully parted and brushed hair. Sephiroth lifted the man's chin up and examined his face, looking for any dirty spots his missed. He didn't miss any, he proudly noted, but did find a bruise that he had not noticed. He stroked it, and the man opened his mouth to gasp.

The man found himself on his feet again, supporting himself by clutching the sink as Sephiroth's toothbrush plunged into his mouth and raked over his teeth.

"Spit it out," Sephiroth said. The man spat. Sephiroth scooped water into his mouth and had him rinse three times. Then he proceeded to brush the man's teeth again. He dully noted the man's gums were bleeding profusely. He brushed his teeth a third time as well. He took out a piece of floss and had the man face him and open his mouth. He flossed in between the man's teeth, getting rid of a lot of gunk in the process. He flossed a second and a third time. It seemed he had to make absolute sure that the man was clean and cleaned him three times to make sure. He had the man face the sink again and poured him a mouthful of mouthwash into a cup.

"Don't swallow this. Hold this in your mouth and swish it around. Okay?" He held the cup to the man's lips. He parted them and took the liquid into his mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks. Sephiroth knew why. The bloody gums were being disinfected with alcohol and it probably hurt like a bitch right now. He counted 30 seconds and had him spit the mouthwash out. He gave him cold water to rinse his mouth with. Finally, he had the man face him again. He looked him over, proud of his handiwork.

Okay, now for some clothes. Sephiroth had an entire bag of clothes that he did not want anymore and was planning to donate to the homeless shelter. He dug out boxers and warm socks, and a pair of sweatpants, and a shirt. He dressed the man, running him to exhaustion point as he stood and held his feet up so be dressed. Finally, Sephiroth carried him to his living room and lay him on the couch. He put a pillow under his head.

The man, brutally exhausted, fell asleep instantly.

The man slept the entire evening, and night. He woke up in the morning as Sephiroth banged pots in the kitchen. One thing that Sephiroth knew how to do, it was cook. He worked as a chef in the soup kitchens. He appeared out of a door with two bowls of soup. One was steaming hotly, it was for himself, the other had a few ice cubes in it, cooling it down.

"Here. I don't think they fed you properly at all. You need healthy food," Sephiroth said. He took a spoon and mixed the ice cubes and Vincent's soup. He took a spoonful and held it Vincent's lips.

"Eat," he said. The man's mouth opened and closed around the spoon. He closed his eyes in content. The flavor was rich, much better than the gray slop he was used to eating. He didn't know what was in it, but he felt some sort of soft, mushy grain.

Sephiroth smiled and continued to feed him the soup. It was chicken broth with barely and noddles and carrots and celery and some peas. Healthy stuff. It was very filling. The bowl of soup was soon gone. The man sighed in content on his couch, watching him with ruby eyes. Sephiroth was not startled like the people at the auction. He thought they were pretty. Sephiroth sat on the table, eating his hot bowl of soup. He had to admit, this new soup that he made was a masterpiece. He decided to write down the recipe later and get it approved at the soup kitchens. It could be given to the sick people that came in. It had a lot of nutrition in it after all.

"OK. I have to go to work, and you rest up, okay? If you feel a little restless, walk around. Walking is healthy for you. It'll get your muscles up and going again. Okay?"

The man nodded.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked. The man looked at him strangely.

"What... ever you wish... Master," he breathed. Sephiroth looked at him in complete and total shock.

"I'm not your Master. You are your own master. What's your name?"

"You bought me," the man said. "You name me."

"I paid money for your release," Sephiroth said. "Not to own you." The man shook his head.

"I'm yours." Sephiroth sighed, irritated. He really had to go to work. He took a pad of paper and pencil and started writing down the recipe for this morning's soup.

"Well... I want to call you the name your parents called you."

"I don't have any."

"You had them at one point, right?" The man nodded.

"What did they call you?" Sephiroth pestered, pencil zooming over his page.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth looked from his pad to the man's face. He was crying.

"Well, Vincent Valentine. In my home, you're not a pet, or a slave. You're a human being. My name is Sephiroth. And please call me that, instead of Master. Okay?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes... Sephiroth."

"Good. I'm off now, I'll be back in a few hours. Bye!" Vincent lay on the couch as the door closed. He heard the lock click from the outside. He went back to sleep.

Sephiroth arrived back home to find Vincent in the same position he left him in.

"Hey," he called. He smelled of food. Vincent looked at him.

"Did you walk around?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent shook his head.

"You feeling okay?" Vincent nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Vincent nodded.

"I'll make you something to eat. Then we'll walk around, alright? You're not going to be laying around on my couch all day, I can guarantee that. You'll be walking strong in no time." Vincent nodded.

Sephiroth swept into the kitchen. His recipe was not ok'd because it used too many ingredients. However, the boss said she'd take it to the homeless hospital, because they had a lot of people go in there because they were nutrient deficient. Maybe they could make the soup for the hospital dinner. The soup kitchens was in charge of delivering food to the homeless hospital as well, not just feeding homeless people.

He boiled some potatoes. He chopped some onions and garlic and some chicken. He stewed them together and added some chicken broth from the soup that morning to make it into a thick stew. He drained the rest of the morning's soup and mashed it up and added it to the stew to make it even thicker. The rest of the chicken broth he heated up in a separate pan and then poured it into two tall glasses.

He gave Vincent the bowl of soup and set his glass on the table while he himself sat on the table and watched Vincent eat. Vincent's hands shook, but he was able to feed himself. He wasn't so weak as not be able to feed himself. He wondered why he thought that this morning. Soon, the bowl of stew was finished. Sephiroth handed him the glass. The glass was heavy by itself, and was heavier when full of chicken broth. Vincent used both hands to drink it. Sephiroth ate his own stew in silence, and drank his chicken broth the same way. He took the dishes into the kitchen and washed them quickly.

He soon appeared at Vincent's side again. He held his hand out.

"Stand up." Vincent sat up. He took Sephiroth's hand, and shakily stood up. Sephiroth led him around the table. Vincent's first step was confident, but soon his strength waned. Not five steps from the couch, and Sephiroth had to hold him up. But still, Sephiroth made him walk. He gave Vincent a tour of the apartment, even though Vincent was having a hard time even putting two thoughts together, he was so tired. Finally, Sephiroth led him back to the couch where Vincent lay, breathing heavily, and fell asleep.

Sephiroth gave Vincent a shower every other day and made Vincent walk around on the days he did not take a shower. Both walking and standing under the hot shower were strenuous tasks for Vincent, and he could not do them both in the same day.

But Vincent was steadily growing stronger. It took three weeks for him to be able to walk straight without Sephiroth's help, throughout the entire apartment. But Sephiroth's cheeky grin was worth it.

And Sephiroth never realized how tall Vincent was. Vincent, at his full height, was only an inch shorter than him. He never would have guessed. He kept Vincent healthy with hearty meals. He gave him a good breakfast, he left something on the table for Vincent's lunch, and he made a very vegetable dinner.

But most of all, Vincent liked Sephiroth's bread. He was not allowed to eat bread before. And Sephiroth had his own bread machine, and made fresh bread every evening and let it rise until early morning, at which point he sliced it up and served it at breakfast, left it for sandwiches at lunch, and ate the last of it at dinner.

Soon, Vincent was both walking around and taking a shower in the same day. And soon after that, Sephiroth trusted Vincent to take a shower by himself. He had bought that lice shampoo and Vincent's hair was soon grub and egg free.

Sephiroth asked if Vincent wanted his hair cut. Vincent only shook his head. He finally said that long ago, his mother never cut his hair, and he didn't want it cut. Sephiroth fingered some dead ends, unhappily. Vincent finally consented to getting his hair trimmed.

Sephiroth found out that Vincent's hair was naturally unruly. It stuck out in little heaps at odd angles. But he had to admit, it looked pretty neat.

Sephiroth took Vincent outside to walk in the park in the evenings. He taught Vincent to climb trees, which Vincent... could not do. His legs may have grown muscles, but his arms did not. Sephiroth sighed, irritated that he had forgotten. He gave Vincent work around the house after that. Practically anything that had to do with lifting stuff up. Sometimes it was getting him a pot in the kitchens, and sometimes it was dusting, in which case Vincent had to lift up a couple rather heavy objects (like the vase, and the antique candlestick). One of Vincent's dreaded assignments was helping Sephiroth with the groceries. Sephiroth took all the light vegetables and left Vincent with bags full of flour and sugar and milk and cans of broth.

Sephiroth chuckled, looking at Vincent's crestfallen face when he opened the door with bags of groceries. The rest were in his car. Vincent sat on the couch watching as Sephiroth took the bags into the kitchen. He never did that before. He usually left them on the door step so that Vincent could drag them into the kitchen.

"Come with me," Sephiroth said. Vincent followed him. He thought they were going to the elevator. They were on the 9th floor after all.

"Elevator doesn't work," Sephiroth said. Vincent followed him down the steps. Sephiroth opened the trunk of his beaten down Honda, exposing bags and bags of stuff. He handed Vincent a bag full of canned vegetables and a bag with two cartons of milk and a glass bottle of some sort of sauce. Vincent wanted to cry.

The bags were dragged up the steps and into the kitchen. By the time the car was unloaded, Vincent's arms were on fire. Sephiroth sat next to Vincent on the couch, massaging some life back into them. But that didn't stop there.

He had Vincent help him put the stuff away. Flour and sugar and sauces were always in the cabinets and Vincent had a hard time putting everything away.

And to his great displeasure, he had to drag half of it down again when Sephiroth decided to cook. Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to grown stronger somehow." Vincent nodded, understanding. He took a shower and went to bed on the couch. For the hundredth time, Sephiroth told himself he needed to get some sort of bed at least for Vincent.

Vincent could climb trees. He jumped up the stairs to the 9th floor two by two with heavy groceries. He helped Sephiroth move the couch out of the way on cleaning day.

Finally, Sephiroth dragged Vincent to the mall. They bought him a heap of boxers and enough socks to drown in. Sephiroth insisted that Vincent try on every pair of pants they found for the perfect size. He also insisted on Vincent trying on every shirt he found. They both realized that shopping around the men's section... was futile. Vincent was dragged from shop to shop until they found him clothing in his size. His jeans ended up being from the woman's section, because his waist was too tiny for any of the men's jeans. The woman that was helping them looked overjoyed when she found clothing that fit Vincent. She found him jeans and pants and shirt. Half of them ended up coming from the boy's junior department, where there were tight and loose shirts that fit around his frame perfectly. All jeans came from the woman's department. They didn't look bad or girly on him. They looked great. And there was a pair of more formal pants and a formal shirt from the boy's junior department as well, made specially for extremely tall, lanky boys that played basketball.

It cost a fortune, and the lady was nice enough to give them her discount. She and Sephiroth had made quick friends. Vincent was too shy to speak up for himself so they didn't end up having such a instantaneous friendly relationship. Sephiroth told her how he worked in the soup kitchens and how he hated the pet policy.

The woman, who called herself Jill (of course), also wasn't fond of the pet policy, but she said it would be good for lots of businesses. She counted up Sephiroth's cash and pocketed the money into her belt. She had paid with her own credit card in order to help Sephiroth pay for the vast amount of stuff he bought. Jill reached under the computer and pulled out a box of candies.

"Take one," she offered. Sephiroth took one. She pointed the box at Vincent.

"Take one." Vincent jumped, blushed, and looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded comfortingly, and Vincent took one. Sephiroth ate his and Vincent followed his example. Jill wrote her phone number down on a sheet of paper for Sephiroth, saying that they should all get together again sometime.

Sephiroth instantly took all of Vincent's clothes that he had previously wore and tossed them into a large hamper. He had Vincent wear all of the stuff that they just bought, and made him help take the dirty laundry down to his car. He told Vincent to wait at home and lock the door.

Sephiroth arrived a few hours later, with clean laundry in tow which he put into large black bags and put back into his car. He said he was going to donate them to the homeless shelter tomorrow. Vincent nodded and rested on the couch. An all day trip to the mall tired him out. Sephiroth made him a bite to eat and he ate gratefully.

"What was with today?" Sephiroth asked. "You looked at me so expectantly when Jill offered you a chocolate."

"You're my master, Sephiroth. I don't have a right to take what others offer without your consent." So it was back to that conversation...

"Look. You're a grown man. You can make your own decisions."

"No. I must follow your orders," Vincent answered. "I am your pet. This was beaten into my head and its going to have to be beaten out. I don't think you'd be one to beat me."

"No. I would not." Sephiroth sighed. He sat next to Vincent and hugged his shoulders.

"Even if you're my pet... if I can't make you stop thinking that... please... please... try not to act like one. If someone offers you something like chocolate, you don't need my consent. If you don't want one, say no thanks. If you do, take one. Now if someone tells you to clean their house, you can say that you don't have consent, because you're sure as hell not going to follow anyone else's orders, right?"

"I have no right to, anyway."

"Well, that's what I mean. Little things like chocolates, try to make your own decision, okay? You know I don't like the pet policy. I don't have a pet. I have a friend." Vincent smiled.

"Okay. I'll try." Sephiroth hugged his shoulders again.

True to his word, Vincent acted independent, because Sephiroth told him to. Sephiroth got Vincent a job at the soup kitchens with him. He found out that Vincent was best at baking. He was no good at soup, always forgetting what ingredients went into which soup and how much. But he could make the best sweet rolls out of all of them. He was a treasure.

They came home together, smelling of different foods and watched the news together and had dinner. Vincent often started to fall asleep on Sephiroth, because Sephiroth said it was cute and he didn't mind. Before, Vincent kept himself from sleeping until Sephiroth left for bed himself.

Sephiroth held Vincent in his arms gently. This pet of his was adorable, and he liked to hold him. He was so warm... He fell asleep with his pet like that and woke up the next morning to ruby eyes. They grew closer, and he felt warm lips on his own. Vincent opened his eyes and sighed. He let his head down onto Sephiroth's shoulder and hugged him. Sephiroth didn't mind one bit, and kissed his forehead. He called in a sick day for the both of them, and they spent the entire day in each other's arms.

They were watching the news again. It was eight months after Sephiroth had bought Vincent. He went to every protest against pets there was, but as he watched the news, his heart was sinking. Protesters were being arrested, and beaten. The camera switched over to the president's speech on pets. It was very dull to listen to; it was mostly about economy.

Suddenly, a loud cheer rose up from the president's audience.

"What!?" Sephiroth screamed at the TV screen.

"I repeat, yes I repeat! It is legal to have human pets!" the president said happily. Sephiroth kicked the table which tipped over. Vincent shrank into the corner of the couch.

"I don't believe it! I don't fucking believe it!" Sephiroth yelled.

"All people who bought pets illegally are forgiven. We ask you to please put your pets through the pet ID program."

"No fucking way, douche bag!" Sephiroth yelled. He shut the TV off and stormed into the kitchen for a glass of water. Vincent sat on the couch.

"Vincent!"

"Yes?"

"You're independent, right?"

"I'm whatever you wish me to be."

"You're not my pet."

"Sephiroth... I'm sorry... but I am. You bought me."

"I bought your freedom."

"I'm yours. I'm only yours. I have no freedom to be bought. Sephiroth... I don't mind. If I'm your pet, its okay. It would be bad if I was someone else's."

Sephiroth sighed.

"There are so many illegal pets out there. Remember the auction that I bought you at? Remember those men who yanked on those people they bought? They won't treat them well. They won't treat them like human beings. They'll treat them like dogs. Like slaves. I don't even know which is preferable."

Vincent said nothing.

"Don't tell anyone you're a pet, okay? Its our secret," Sephiroth finally said. Vincent nodded.

One month later, Sephiroth went to answer his door. Someone was knocking rather strictly on it, making Sephiroth think the guy had metal knuckles or something.

"Are you Sephiroth?"

"Yes, Sir," Sephiroth told the policeman. No wonder he sounded like he had metal knuckles. He probably did.

"We know that you bought a pet, but you have not yet given your pet an ID."

"I don't have a pet."

"Did you sell it?"

"Him, not it. And no, I gave him his freedom."

"That's impossible. Your pet needs an ID. You also need an ID. All non-ID'd people in this town will be made into pets. Please find and bring your pet to the ID station within the week, or we'll come and drag you both there. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. What if I can't find him, Sir?"

"We know he lives with you. Don't give us shit." Sephiroth sighed.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good day."

Sephiroth closed the door. He watched the men leave through the eye hole.

"This is bullshit!" he finally screamed. Vincent was on the couch watching the news. He flinched.

"The news just said that all pets need to be ID'd by next Friday. Then the rest of the citizens will be combed through and given ID's."

"This is bull crap."

"All pets and masters must have their ID's on them. If a master if found without their ID, they will be made a pet. If a known pet is found without an ID, they will be taken to the pound. If the master does not take him within a week, the pet will be... be killed." Vincent looked at the screen, voice faltering. He went on. "The pet must have a collar and leash at all times in public. Failure to do so will result in confiscation of the pet."

"Look, this is only making me more angry. Please stop."

"You need to hear this, Sephiroth. The ID's are important. The pet gets an entirely new ID, but the master will have to turn in his driver's license to get a new ID. The new card will hold your personal records on its bar code, and that will be your new driver's license, credit card, and work ID as well."

"Oh gods. They're trying to separate us into two mindless classes," Sephiroth said. "Is that all?"

"For now. I don't think you can handle any more."

"Damn right. I'm going to bed."

"Seph..." Sephiroth turned around to face Vincent.

"We'll be okay. Its nothing, okay?" Sephiroth nodded and went back to his bedroom. Vincent turned the TV off and went to sleep on the couch.

Sephiroth took Vincent to the pet ID station. He turned in his driver's license. They asked him to fill out a packet of forms. He sat down in the lobby, Vincent next to him on a chair. A burly man came in with six girls. He looked at the full lobby and marched up to Vincent.

"Move." Vincent blinked.

"Move," the man repeated.

"No." Vincent glared at the burly man. Sephiroth pretended to do paperwork but looked at Vincent at the corner of his eyes.

"Stinkin' pet!" the man yelled. "Move yer ass! Sit on the god-fucking floor!"

"I do not have my master's consent," Vincent replied sharply.

"Your master wouldn't mind if I beat some obedience in you!" the man snarled.

"He would, actually," Sephiroth said, standing up. "I told him to sit down next to me, and there he will sit. Go find your own place."

"You make your pet move his scrawny ass on the floor," the man growled into Sephiroth's face.

"I don't want you to sit anywhere near me. My pet stays. Get out of my face," Sephiroth said calmly. A woman a few chairs from him got up. The burly man went and took her spot. The few people that looked up to see the two men argue looked back down at their papers. Sephiroth sat back down. He looked at Vincent, who was trembling.

"You okay?" he asked. Vincent nodded. He was pale as a sheet.

"I was frightened," he said quietly. Sephiroth gave him a one-armed hug. He finished the rest of the papers in quiet, only occasionally asking Vincent a question. He turned the papers in, with his driver's license. Apparently, they already had made an ID for him, knowing that he was one of the people that was called upon by the police. However, they needed a few minutes to make Vincent's ID and they were asked to wait. They went back to their seats to find two of girls that burly man took were sitting in them. The man smirked at Sephiroth, who scowled. He marched up to him.

"You don't have to get rid of your pets from my seat. I can stand. But I'd like you to know that you're an asshole. And a dick head. And I'm not sure which one's bigger." He turned and walked to the nearest wall and leaned on it. Vincent copied him next to him.

"You're nuts for saying that," he said.

"I know," Sephiroth answered. "But I've had enough of this bullshit."

"You don't even know all of it."

"What's the rest? You said you wouldn't tell me yesterday."

"I'm sure they'll tell you, but as soon as I get that ID, I won't be able to work in the soup kitchens for a salary anymore. Government does not pay salaries for pets. The only way a pet can get a salary is through privately owned businesses. And even then, the pay check is addressed to the master." Sephiroth groaned.

"Humans are inhumane." Vincent smiled.

"Maybe. What can we do? That lady is calling us." Sephiroth looked up and saw the receptionist waving towards them with an ID. They walked up to her.

"Here is your pet's ID," she said, giving Sephiroth the ID.

"You know, he's right next to me. You could give it to him directly," Sephiroth said. The lady looked at him as if he grew another three heads. She rummaged in her drawers and took out a collar and a leash.

"It appears you don't have a collar and a leash. We provide them for those who do not have one yet. We do ask you to buy one and to give us back these collars within the week. Please put it on your pet now." Sephiroth took the collar and frowned. He put it on Vincent's neck, who dutifully pulled his hair out of the way. He clipped on the leash.

"I don't have to hold his leash, do I?" he asked. "I like having my hands free, and I also tend to be using both hands at the same time."

"All pets must be on a leash, and yes, you must hold the leash. You can buy a leash that ties onto your wrist if you like, but so far, you must use what we gave you." Sephiroth looked unhappy, but left, not bothering to say thank-you.

Vincent walked by Sephiroth's side, the leash hanging between the two.

"Maybe we should stop by the pet store," he suggested.

"Why?"

"To get another collar. You have to return this one, and I think you'd rather get everything over with now so that we don't have to make a hundred trips." Sephiroth sighed.

"You're right." Instead of walking home, they walked to the pet shop. They spent some time trying on collars. Sephiroth insisted that the only one he would buy was the one that Vincent was comfortable with. Vincent tried them on, one by one until he found one he liked. It was made of soft material, and was even a little cushioned so that it wouldn't chafe. On the front, there was a little alligator clip that could be pulled out on a four foot string. This alligator clip was for pets' ID's. Under it was a little silver hoop onto which a leash could latch onto. They hunted around for leashes, this time Vincent insisting that Sephiroth get one that he was comfortable with. Sephiroth bought a short one, only five feet long. He said he didn't want to get an expensive one, but he'll save money for the leash being advertised. It was a leash that created a neon line from the master's wrist band to the pet's collar. It was not tangible, but it was expensive, and it was out of stock too.

Sephiroth ordered one at the counter and asked them to deliver it to his house. They nodded. Sephiroth asked if they needed his address. They said no, the address would be provided by his Master's ID. Sephiroth sighed and paid for the items. They changed collars and leashes there and dropped the government-issue ones into the box by the pet ID station. They walked home. After so many months of not having a collar, Vincent hated it. He couldn't stand it.

Sephiroth took it off as soon as they were home. He held Vincent in his arms who leaned into them, seeking comfort. Sephiroth taught him to be independent. Now all that he taught him was being stripped away.

"Isn't there some way I could free you?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent nodded.

"The current ID's are only for 5 years. After five years, you can sign out a paper that says that you don't want your pet anymore and want him to be free." Sephiroth smiled.

"At least its not permanent," he said. Vincent smiled. He kissed Sephiroth's lips, which Sephiroth kissed back.

"I love you," Vincent whispered. Sephiroth held him in his arms tightly.

"I love you too," he said.

Sephiroth walked to his job, very irritated. He didn't like it anymore. The boss started pestering him to bring Vincent back. The government wanted employ all pets, no masters – to cut back on funding.

"That's bullshit, and you know it Carol. You're not going to give him a paycheck. So I'm not letting him work here. And you can't fire Joe either. Then his pet won't be able to work here. He's supposed to be on a leash, remember."

"Sephiroth, the pet law demands a leash on all pets in public. This is work. There is a clause about work. And besides, the pets can go without their masters to places if they have the master's written permission. We don't need Joe."

"Oh...Well, I don't think you should fire Joe. You need someone to make the soup, and none of the pets know how to make it."

"Sephiroth, you make the soup."

"Nope. I can't make the soup. I quit. Thanks for the good memories, Carol." Sephiroth took off his things and left the building.

He came home with a box of Corona's. Vincent watched Sephiroth kick his legs up on the table and chug the first bottle down.

"Would you like something to eat?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth shook his head and chugged the second down.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth shook his head and chugged a third bottle down.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sephiroth shook his head and had a fourth bottle.

"What happened?" Sephiroth opened a fifth but didn't drink it. He looked at Vincent blearily.

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit. I don't work at the soup kitchens anymore. I can't stand it. They want to employ all pets. They want to fire everyone else. They wanted me to give you to them so that you would work without a paycheck. Its bullshit. Everything is bullshit. This whole pet business is one stinking pile of bullshit." He chugged the fifty bottle down. Vincent took the beer away and hid it in the kitchen.

"The hell did you do that for?" he asked.

"You have to stop drinking. Drowning yourself in beer isn't going to make you feel better, it will give you a headache tomorrow morning, and you're rather short-tempered when you're drunk. I don't want to get the short end of the stick, thank you." Sephiroth snorted and lay down on the couch.

"You're the only pet out there that would give a damn, you know?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent sat next to him and stroked Sephiroth's hair.

"I know. But you're the only master worth giving a damn about." Sephiroth held Vincent's waist and cried into his lap. He had no job, he had a pet, and the world was turning to shit. He fell asleep in Vincent's arms.

Sephiroth usually did not bring alcohol except on holidays, or the day he quit his job. But today he brought a bottle of champagne home. Vincent demanded the occasion.

"I got an approval to start a café!" Sephiroth said, excitedly, pouring the champagne into the glasses.

"That's great!" Vincent exclaimed. Sephiroth gave a glass to Vincent.

"To my new café." They clinked glasses and drank the champagne. They savored the taste for a few long moments. Then their faces broke into smiles and they hugged and kissed each other.

"And you'll help me bake sweet rolls," Sephiroth said. Vincent nodded enthusiastically.

"And you'll be paid." Vincent looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You'll be paid. Its a privately owned business and I can say if I want my workers to be paid or not. And pets will be paid." Vincent laughed.

"You're too fair. You'll be the only business who does that."

"I don't think so. I'm sure there are going to be some businesses that allow pets to work because by popular demand, owners would like to get their pet's paycheck."

"That does make sense. But you need more than two people to run a business."

"I think since we're starting small, we can have a walk-in café. You know, people grab stuff they want, pay, and leave."

"Yeah..."

"Awww, you don't think its a good idea?" Sephiroth asked, pouring them some more champagne.

"Those businesses don't exist anymore. We could have at least a few tables. I'd wait on them until we get a few more people."

"Well, that's up to you. Don't say I didn't offer a walk-in café." Vincent laughed.

"Its OK. You know sweet rolls need time to bake." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Yes, they do. Here, I wanna show you the place. We have to get it furnished first. Wanna see?"

"Its laaaaate," Vincent whined. Sephiroth tugged his hand. Vincent chuckled and ran after him.

"Shoot. Hey, stop, hold on."

"What?" Sephiroth asked, already outside.

"I need my collar."

"Bother!"

"Come on, Seph. Please. I don't want us to get busted." Sephiroth sighed. He walked back to the elevator.

"Alright. But only because you're asking. Not because of this stupid pet law." Vincent smiled and curled his fingers around Sephiroth's hand.

"Its okay. I don't mind it much anymore."

"Tell that to yourself when you start taking off that collar before you even walk into the door." They came back inside and Vincent put on his collar and gave Sephiroth his short leash. He felt like he was being pulled to the place. It was a few blocks from Sephiroth's apartment. It looked... old. It definitely needed repainting.

Sephiroth pointed at a few empty stores around the block.

"These are being bought too. We're going to have a boutique here and flower shop here. This corner is going to be busy busy busy. Plus we have that little company down the street. They'll be coming here for lunch break I bet." Vincent coughed.

"Seph, slow down, please. This really hurts." Sephiroth stopped, and nearly had Vincent run into him. He hadn't realized he was so close.

"Oh, Vincent. I'm so sorry. I was just... I didn't notice, I was carried away." Vincent rubbed his throat under the collar.

"Its alright. I'm okay. Your store needs a paint job." Sephiroth smiled and led Vincent gently to it.

"I know. We need to figure out the inside too." He took the keys out and opened the door. As soon as he was inside, he dropped Vincent's leash. Vincent took off his collar.

"Okay, I admit I don't like the collar," Vincent said in answer to Sephiroth's knowing look. Sephiroth pointed out the dirty little bathroom and the electrical outlets and the little room in the back that they could use for storage.

Sephiroth said he wanted a pet bar. Where they could put food that they were going to throw out anyway because it was no longer warm and fresh so that the masters' pets could take some free food. Vincent smiled to himself. His master had too big a heart.

Their business ended up opening a month later. Sephiroth had taken a large loan out from the government to pay for the restoration of the... well... shack he rented. The wood was apparently rotten through, so Sephiroth got rid of that, and the wires were damp, and Sephiroth wanted the outlets somewhere else anyway. He had fluorescent lights put in, and a couple stoves and ovens. He installed the shelving in the storage room himself though. Vincent helped Sephiroth buy affordable yet nice tables and chairs. He also was the one painting. He painted the walls and ceiling a brilliant white and pasted a border of ribbon wallpaper on the middle of the place. Sephiroth had sleek new linoleum installed, and paid extra for the kitchen's linoleum so that it would be heat-proof. Finally, they worked on the outside. Vincent lay on the ground, painting out a sign while Sephiroth painted the exterior of the building. They set the sign up together and breathed a sigh of relief when they were done.

Their first customer was greeted with a free cup of coffee. The customer sat down at a table, a bit dazed at his situation. Vincent handed him a small paper menu. The customer ordered a sweet roll. Vincent beamed and offered one within a few seconds, since he had them ready, nice and hot, fresh from the oven. The customer was surprised the stuff tasted so good. He brought a few friends later in the day. Sephiroth greeted him again and introduced Vincent. It was obvious from Vincent's collar who his master was. All pet ID's have the master's picture next to theirs, but without the red border.

One of the man's friends had a pet with him. Vincent gave the men their menu's and steered the pet away from them. He sat the boy at the pet bar and said to take anything he wished. He had hot sweet rolls ready for the men and the cold ones were sitting at the pet bar, waiting to fill some pet's empty stomach. The pet told Vincent he did not have permission to eat, to which Vincent answered that one of the store rules was to have pets eat for free. If the master did not wish a pet to eat, then they would be breaking the rules and Sephiroth would come after them with the government. The pet was confused but had a sweet roll. Sephiroth rang a bell for Vincent. Vincent swept up to the counter and picked up a tray of coffees, a tea, two sandwiches, and he put three plates with sweet rolls on them. The customers were overjoyed.

Sephiroth's place grew in popularity really soon, especially when the boutique started up. Several stores popped up in the place, making Sephiroth's café the only place with refreshments after a long, hard day of shopping.

But not all was well in paradise.

Some masters did not like that their pets got to eat free and they couldn't. Vincent explained to them the rules of the café very patiently, but some masters were so unhappy, they left the place and didn't return. Sephiroth once caught a master sending his pet to pick up food from the pet bar and to bring it to him. Sephiroth stopped him and pointed out a video camera, and showed him the café rules. The man agreed to pay for all the food he took. Mostly because he ate it and couldn't return it and did not want the police against him.

People realized that Sephiroth was serious about his business. Once, a woman asked him if Vincent really was a pet. Sephiroth nodded. She asked if she could buy him since he looked so healthy and wonderful. Looking at the woman's pet, Sephiroth shook his head.

"If you want a pet to look as good as Vincent, you have to take care of them. Don't call them 'it' – they're human beings. They need to be treated better than dogs. When I bought Vincent, he couldn't even walk. Patience, and care made him look as good as he does now." The woman looked at Vincent, who smiled at her and continued to kneed the dough for more sweet rolls. She looked back at Sephiroth.

"So is he for sale?" she asked, using "he" instead of "it."

"No. Quite frankly, I need him here," Sephiroth said. "And I need help around my own house as well." The woman nodded coolly, paid for her coffee and left. Vincent ran up to her pet with a sweet roll and gave it to him.

"Take care," he said. The pet smiled, biting into the sweet roll happily. Vincent stuffed the tray of sweet rolls into the oven to bake. Sephiroth couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

One would think people would get used to a café that has rules about pets. Including pet abuse. But new customers tend to not read the rules. When a master hit his pet for straying towards the pet bar, the entire place went quiet.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step outside, Sir, and read the rules posted on the door," Sephiroth said.

"What rules?"

"Please step outside, Sir, and read them yourself." The man looked at the outside of the door while Vincent gathered ice from the store room and gave the pet a little bag with ice water in it. The man came back in a saw his pet sitting a barstool at the pet bar with another pet crowing over him. He grunted and sat down to finish his sandwich.

It was peaceful... until the man left. He openly cuffed his pet until he fell down. Sephiroth instantly left his post and Vincent took care of the cash register as he confronted the man outside. He ordered the man back inside and took out a book and slammed it on the nearest table.

"Here! These are our premises! That's why our pet rules are posted outside. You have disregarded the rules even after you read them. I can openly hold you in custody until the police get here."

"Its none of yer business!" the man yelled and flung the book off the table. Sephiroth paled, like he always did when angry. His eyes brightened and he clenched his fists.

"You tell me why you hit your pet for no reason, or I'll call the police."

"Look, I don't know whatcher problem is, bub."

"How much?" Sephiroth asked, deathly quiet.

"How much what?" the man asked, confused.

"How much for your pet?" Sephiroth snapped.

"Oh er... uh... 200." Sephiroth laughed.

"Making yourself a profit, eh?" He took out his wallet.

"A man's life is priceless. I'll be glad to pay 200 to save it." The man gave Sephiroth the pet's leash and Sephiroth gave him 200.

"Now leave," Sephiroth said. The man left. Sephiroth took the leash off his new pet.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Whatever you wish, master," the pet said. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"I wish to call you the name your mother gave you," he said. The pet looked at him with his sad eyes. Sephiroth was surprised. They were red, as red as Vincent's, but his hair was platinum, like his own. He looked... albino.

"Duzel," the pet said. Sephiroth noticed fangs in the pet's mouth. He smiled. Duzel looked... vampiric. The owner probably bought him for a few pennies and sold him for a rather fat profit. Sephiroth led him to the pet bar.

"Rules. Don't call me master, or Sir, or anything dumb like that. My name is Sephiroth. Call me Sephiroth, or Seph. You also get to help out around the café. We really need someone to wait tables. You'll start tomorrow, OK? Today, just sit here. Stuff yourself with Vincent's sweet rolls. They're addicting."

"Seph. Hold the cash register before those same sweet rolls start burning!" Vincent called. Sephiroth rushed back to the cash register while Vincent took out his sweet rolls hurriedly. He put them on a platter and tipped the old ones to the pet bar. He took that plate and put it in the sink. He stuffed more sweet rolls into the oven.

"Vin, we need some more of those turkey sandwiches. Can you handle it?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent nodded.

"Sure. Two minutes. Who needs one?" He counted hands. Three. He made three immediately and served them up. He made another dozen and wrapped them in plastic and put them out in a pyramid next to the rest of the sandwiches. He made a few of the other sandwiches, and set up his station to make a more of any sandwich at request for a fresh one. He swept around the tables, looking if anyone needed anything, served it, and started washing dishes. But soon he was called away for something.

Sephiroth was also constantly busy. He was in charge of coffee and tea as well as the cash register. He smiled at Vincent. Things were going to be a lot easier with a new pet.

The café closed at 7 sharp. Sephiroth turned off the coffee machines and let them cool while Vincent wrapped up what was left at the pet bar. He put it in the refrigerator. He started breaking the tables while Sephiroth washed the dishes. There were two last customers in the store that did not leave yet. Sephiroth collected their money and tip. The customers eventually left, leaving Sephiroth with Vincent and Duzel. They sat at a table and ate up some of Vincent's sweet rolls.

Sephiroth and Vincent decided to not show Duzel the ropes that night, but to do it in the morning since they could simply arrive early. Sephiroth took Duzel to the pet ID station and created him a new ID. Then he led him to the pet shop and told him to pick out a collar. He ended up ordering another leash like Vincent's. The pet shop owner looked at him annoyed.

"Change the order to two? Dude, its not cool to get so many pets at a time."

"Its not cool that I have wait for something that I pay for," Sephiroth snapped. The owner, offended, said they'll deliver. Sephiroth told him that if he wanted customers, he had to stop the smart-ass comments. The owner assured him delivery would be free. Sephiroth decided to keep Duzel's leash. It was longer that the cheapest one he could buy anyway. He caught Vincent looking mournfully at the ad for the good collar.

"How long until delivery?" he asked, highly annoyed that he waited for over two months for the fricking collar.

"Hey, hey. They make them only once per season. The new ones will be the ones for fall. They'll have orange lights. They'll come in September first. You'll get them then." Vincent smiled.

"I'm okay. You stopped yanking on the leash so hard." The owner looked from Sephiroth to Vincent.

"Your pet looks good."

"Thank you. I treat him like I would a human being. So he looks like one." He left the store.

Sephiroth woke up an hour early. He woke Vincent up and Duzel up. He had Vincent shower. He heard a yelp from the shower. Vincent shot out of the shower a few minutes later.

"The water is freezing," he hissed, cuddling into Sephiroth's robe.

"Sorry. I washed up Duzel yesterday."

"Oh gods. If you washed him the way you washed me, he doesn't have skin left."

"You were a lot dirtier. Duzel just has a lot of hair." Vincent scowled. Sephiroth laughed and hugged him.

"Why are we up so early?" Vincent asked.

"To show Duzel our place." Vincent nodded. Sephiroth led his two pets to the café after they had a healthy breakfast and Sephiroth took his shower under the cold water.

They showed Duzel the place and gave him a pad of paper and showed him the route around the tables. They showed him where to pick up the trays of food and where the food was that he could take by himself. They told him what questions to ask and the answers to the questions that might be asked. Duzel soaked in information like a sponge. Sephiroth was proud of his new addition. He looked a lot better washed. All pets did.

The day was busy, but Sephiroth and Vincent loved how Duzel did half of the work for them. Waiting on the tables was hard work. Vincent was able to quickly make sandwiches and wash dishes and make sweet rolls and fill up the pet bar. Sephiroth was still in charge of coffee and tea, but he had Vincent help him if the cash register was too much.

After work, Sephiroth and Vincent went over the pet rules and general rules of their store. They showed Duzel how to break the tables properly and to clean the stoves and ovens. They taught him how to sort the storage and how to pick up new items from the delivery boys.

Duzel ended up being a gem. He took orders relentlessly, and filled them out. He was quick and efficient. Sephiroth and Vincent had taken him to the mall to see Jill. Jill picked out clothes for him and gave them her discount again. She laughed at Sephiroth and said he was going to go broke if he kept getting pets and buying so much clothes for them. Sephiroth said it was okay with him. He was helping pets become human beings.

Jill said she was going to be fired soon. Her job was in jeopardy because she didn't have a pet and the bosses ended up paying for only her labor when they could have free labor from other masters. Sephiroth felt sorry for her and offered her a position at his café but she politely declined. She said she might start a tailoring shop. Sephiroth told her of a few empty shacks next to his place that were not taken up by stores yet. She said she'll look into it. She offered Duzel a chocolate. Vincent told him to take it. They were tasty and Sephiroth expected Duzel to make his own decisions about little things like that. Jill smiled at Vincent.

"My, you've grown rather lovely since you were last here. And a lot more like your own master. Good on you, boy." Vincent laughed.

"Thanks, Miss Jill. Appreciate it." Sephiroth left with his two pets in tow and a lot of bags.

Duzel was cleaning up a table to open it up for other customers. He washed the rag he was using and set it up to dry. He dried his hands and went to make his round of customers. A new customer walked into the store. Duzel froze.

"Riku!" he cried. He ran up to the pet and fell on his knees and hugged the boy in front of him.

"Duzie!" the boy cried as well, holding him. The entire place looked at them shocked. Sephiroth was the first to breath life.

"How much?" he asked. "How much for the boy?"

"He's uh... not for sale," the woman said. She looked at the two pets who were crying.

"Please. Your pet means something to mine. I'd like to buy him. I'll double the price you paid for him." The woman looked at him.

"Oh! Aren't you the man who gives pets free food? I read about you in the newspaper!" She looked at her pet proudly.

"I'm trying to raise mine like you did yours. You know, healthy and happy." Sephiroth smiled.

"I'm glad. Will you sell him to me?"

"Well, since you're Sephiroth. He wasn't for sale though, its just because I'm an admirer of yours ever since I read about you in the paper. He cost me 50, but I paid a lot for him. Do you want all of his clothes and things too?"

"I'd appreciate it ma'am. Its frightfully expensive to buy clothes as I've found out."

"Yes... Well, I'll sell him to you for 300 including all of his things."

"Thank you ma'am," Sephiroth said. He gave the lady 300.

"May I interest you in some free coffee?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"Duzel. Take care of... Riku, was it? Vincent, wait on the Miss, would you?" Duzel nodded and set Riku at the bar. Vincent took the lady's order and filled it instantly. He waited on the tables until it was imperative to get back to his rolls. Duzel took over again after Vincent left. Work fell back in tempo.

After work, he was attacked by Sephiroth and Vincent who were bursting with curiosity.

"He's my brother. We were separated when we were caught and sent over here." Sephiroth nodded. He asked Riku about himself. He took him to the pet ID station and then to the pet store. The owner took one look at him and ordered another leash and gave Sephiroth a discount on the collar.

A week later, three boxes waited for Sephiroth outside his door with Riku's things.

Sephiroth thought that he desperately needed a bigger apartment. Vincent had started to sleep in his bed so that Duzel and Riku could share the couch.

Riku ended up being as hard a worker as his brother. He made sandwiches and cleaned the counters and the dishes while Vincent took over the coffee and tea while making sweet rolls. Sephiroth now added soup to the menu. Duzel had his hands full with waiting the tables.

They made a pretty good team. Sephiroth's little café brought in profits. He paid for a new apartment and they moved in. Sephiroth bought shelves with doors on them. He bought four – one for each pet and one for himself. Sephiroth lazed on his king-sized bed with Vincent. They had an entire room to themselves. The next bedroom housed two twin beds for Duzel and Riku and two of the shelves for them. The family was happy. They had a much smaller kitchen, but neither bothered to eat at home anymore. Their hot water supply was enormous.

And all was fine. Sephiroth's new leashes came in and finally his three pets were able to romp around him without touching him or each other. Vincent taught Duzel and Riku to climb trees in the park. Sephiroth started writing out permission slips to the three whenever they wanted to get out of the house by themselves for a while.

Five years soon came by quickly. Vincent was nervous as hell while he stood next to Sephiroth at the pet ID station. His pet ID was turned in, Sephiroth filled out the necessary paperwork... and Vincent got a new ID. It said he was a master. Vincent didn't even feel like it was his. He felt warm hand around his neck and he looked up to see Sephiroth's smiling eyes. Sephiroth's hands undid the buckle on the back of the collar and he took it off. Vincent blinked. He felt his neck and throat.

Tears splashed out of his eyes and he flung his arms around Sephiroth and sobbed.

"Shh, you're free," Sephiroth crooned into his ear. Vincent sobbed again and again.

"Thank you." They raced each other home, through completely different alleys. Vincent won. He slammed the door open and flopped onto his and Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth dropped on top of him. They made love there, with the door wide open. Duzel quietly closed it so that Riku wouldn't see.

Soon, it was Duzel's turn to freedom, and then Riku's. All four now lived independently, but they didn't break apart. They worked together and lived together. Jill visited them occasionally and occasionally they visited Jill.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
